Coincidental Meeting
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Out of all people and all streets and all cafes, she is there when he comes through here and that is how it starts. A different way to meet the same person in a different universe. Slightly fluffy, complete ROMY


Anything you see that you think might belong to some one else, most likely does.

* * *

Alternate Universe One Shot

* * *

Rogue sat alone at an outdoor café in downtown New Orleans at midday. The fair weather had enticed several others to eat outside as well, crowding the area and overworking the staff that had only dropped off her water, a menu, and had yet to be seen again. She didn't overly mind though. It was away from the university she was attending so that meant no Kitty going about 'like, this totally hot guy with, like, this awesome hair!' What was scary was that Kitty Pryde was one of the smartest person she'd ever met. Seriously boy-crazy but brilliant.

She'd gone off the campus that day just to get away for a little bit, relax somewhere other than the library or gym. Whenever she went to either place, Kitty and Tabby would find her, make get cleaned up and dressed, and drag her to a party or club where she'd meet a guy who turned out to be a cheating, lying, no good, man-whore! She was not bitter; she just wanted him to kill himself.

Her table was near the rail that ran against the sidewalk. From there she could see the activity on the street, all the people and cars coming and going. At this point, she was still patiently waiting for her waitress to show up when a commotion up the street caught her attention. There was a guy running full tilt up the street toward her with three guys following him. Rogue leaned forward to get a better look at the first guy. Tall and lean with longish brown hair to his shoulders and wearing a brown trench coat in April. He looked at her, right at her, and red on black eyes met grey.

He sped past her and she saw him look back at her, flashing her a smile with the three men still on his trail. Moments later, they blended into the crowd, out of sight. Rogue sat back with a bewildered look on her face and a slight blush. Well…that was different.

Thirty minutes later, Rogue glanced up from her plate to see the man from earlier drop himself into the chair across from her, grin still in place.

"Bonjour."

He was panting lightly, and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. She quickly looked around her and back to him and pointed her fork at him.

"Didn't…I just saw you run through here being chased by some guys."

An eyebrow arched up.

"Moi? Bein' chased, chere? Nah, I don't think so. Ya got me confused wit' someone else I'm thinkin'."

Now that he was across from her, she could see that his leanness came from muscle. Also, he was very good looking.

"Uh-huh. Someone else. Water?" She asked, handing him her glass.

"Merci," he said, accepting the almost full glass and downing it in seconds.

"You usually pick up girls this way or should I feel flattered?"

"A woman like you should never have to eat alone."

A pick up line if she ever heard one.

"A woman like me. What kinda woman do you think I am?"

"Beautiful," he answered immediately. Then he leaned back in his chair, studying her. "Confident. Independent. Bit of a cynic but a romantic at heart."

"Not bad," she chuckled. "Considerin' you just pulled that from ya butt."

"Well, give me a chance, chere," he leaned forward and touched her hand lying on top of the table. "Give me a chance to see what kinda woman ya are."

He gave her a lop-sided grin, trying to win her over. She didn't show that it was working when she pulled her hand back from him and glanced away.

"Oh, come on, chere. You'll break my heart if ya say no."

He performed a very convincing pout. The red on black eyes seemed to enhance the effect.

"It's not anything against you. I…just got out of a relationship with this guy, and I don't really think I'm ready to go through that so soon."

"'S jus' un date. Dinner and dancing. If I don't treat ya right, but I promise you I will, you can slap me in de face, call me a dog, and never see me again. Though, I'm hopin' it won't go down dat way."

She bit her lip, truly considering it like it was this very great, very serious deal.

"All right, fine. Be warned though, if ya mess this up, I'll probably reflexively give you a black eye and call ya much worse than a dog."

A slow, seductive grin lit up his features as he took her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it.

"It's a date den."

That's when it her. Just up and outta the blue and smacked her in the face. She adjusted her hand in his grip so that she was gripping his hand.

"My name's Rogue," she told him with a wry grin.

His eyes widened, and he laughed a little.

"Rogue. 'M Remy Lebeau. Pleasure to meet you."

**

* * *

**

Remy walked through the oak double doors of his father's office to report. His father was seated behind the large mahogany desk that had been there forever, and his brother, Henri, was leaning over the desk with a blue print spread over it. They both glanced up as he entered.

"How'd it go?" Jean Luc asked.

"Perfect, bien sur," Remy assured him as he shut the door behind him and sauntered over to the big leather chair in front of the desk.

"Like ya expected anyt'ing less from de boy," Henri said, jerking a thumb his way.

"'Ey," Remy sent him a half-hearted glare," 'M not a boy, Henri. De transfer went fine, as ya should see it in de account. However, after I left de drop, I picked up a couple o' shadows."

Jean Luc muttered a curse.

"Trois, actually."

Jean Luc and Henri chorused a stronger curse.

"I knew all dis time dey been actin' like dey got sense was too good t' last! Dey ain't got no business trailin' any one o' us Thieves under dis new agreement! Filthy Assassins. Ain't go no honor," Jean Luc ranted a rant that everyone in his house had heard at least three times. Remy and Henri could recite it from memory, but quickly cut him off before he could really get going.

"I got good news and better news, though," Remy quickly interjected when his father stopped for breath.

"Quoi? Marius's family died?" Jean Luc asked.

"Now, Pere, ya know dat would be de worst t'ing dat could happen," Henri said. "He'd only blame us."

"If I can continue _wit'out_ interruption? Merci. As I was sayin', bon and better news."

"Don't keep us waitin den, garcon," Jean Luc instructed with a smirk.

Remy rolled his eyes as he answered.

"I lost dem pretty quick and made dem look like fools doin' so."

"And what could be better dan dat?"

A slow, broad grin spread across the younger man's face.

"I got a date tonight."

* * *

A/N: Simply an AU first meeting. Not intended to be anything more than a one shot. Anyone know what movie it comes from? As much as I update and post, you'd think I had nothing better to do.


End file.
